The Shadows
by Beyond Poison
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo have always hated eachother. But is Shizuo becoming more fragile and will Izaya take advantage of that? You never know with this Informant... Summary sucks, just read!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up? Yea, it is me again... did you miss me? *wink wink* So, this is my first smut story and, wait for it, wait... it's a yaoi! Izaya and Shizuo! After writing some of my Masaomi and Saki story, I decided to write this. After this one, I might do a Masaomi and Izaya story. Just let me know if you like this story. So, the title of this story is "The Shadows" because there is a Durarara chat room like the one they use on the show, and on there, my name is Shadow and the person Im Rping (role playing) with is playing Shizuo and Im playing... you guessed it, Izaya. So thank you that person for giving me the inspiration to write this story. :3 **

**Chapter 1 ~ Dead End **

A raven haired male stood in front of the large window that was in his office/apartment. His red eyes scanned his lovely humans below. "Hmm, what do we have here? Ah, my Shizu-chan". A smirk grew on the raven haired Informant's face. Izaya Orihara, Ikebukuro's info broker, slipped on his black jacket with brown fur on the hood and arms as he walked out the door of his home. On the streets below, Shizuo Heiwajima was walking home from a long day of debt collecting.

Izaya decided to cause some trouble for today. He snuck up behind Shizuo and tapped the strongest man in Ikebukuro on the shoulder. The blonde turned around with a tired look on his face. His dark shades slipped down on his nose and showed his angry amber eyes. "What the fuck do you want Flea?" he growled. Izaya stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. "Why dont you chase me and find out?"

Before Shizuo could react, the raven haired was already running through the streets. He leaped onto roofs and finally ran into a dead end.

_Damn... _he thought as he looked for a way out. Too late, Shizuo was already standing tall over the smaller male. "Caught you, Flea!" Izaya smirked, "Looks like you did. But you have to think fast". He grabbed Shizuo's hands so he couldn't punch him. Shizuo blushed slightly as he growled, "Let me go before I kill you!" Orihara only tightened his grip and pressed his forehead to Shizuo's.

"W-what are you doing?" the blonde ordered. Izaya only looked him in his amber eyes. Then, he leaped up onto a low balcony. "Bye bye, Shizu-chan!" he called as he ran off.

-The next day-

He sat at his desk and tapped a pen against the wood. It was after 12 and he had no more clients. The pesky info broker decided to mess with his favorite toy again.

Shizuo was walking out of a convience store with a fresh pack of cigarettes. Izaya walk slowly beside him. "Now, now Shizuo. You shouldn' be smoking all the time". "I dont you damn flea! Even if I did, it would be none of your concern!" he let out a growl and started to chase after Izaya again. He had thrown two vending machines and a few posts and still missed that damn flea! Somehow, they wound up in the same dead end alley as yesterday, just as the Informant had planned. He turned to face the monster and leaned up against the wall.

Amber eyes glaring into Izaya's red ones, Shizuo hit the wall near the raven haired males face. Izaya quickly took out his switchblade and put a scrape on the man's hand. Then, he put it back in his pocket and grabbed his hands again.

"Damn it Flea! Stop doing that!" Shizuo growled, slightly blushing. Izaya slipped away and pushed Shizuo against the wall. He pressed his forehead to the monster's. Shizuo struggled to get free, but was somehow frozen and couldnt get loose. He tripped and fell closer against the wall, making Izaya fall into his lap.

The Informat smirked as he tightend his grip and pressed his face closer to Shizuo's. The blonde man blushed deeply and growled, "Why are you doing this?" "Because, Shizu-chan. I like watching my favorite toy squirm". He leaned closer to where there lips were inches apart, the quickly kissed Shizuo's cheek before standing up and walking away.

Shizuo sat there, dazed at what just happened. "Hey!" he ran after the info broker. Izaya didnt even notice that Shizuo was following him until he had stopped at a crossing post. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and shoved him against a wall. "Awww, are you going to kill me now?" the raven haired male taunted. "Are you gonna attempt to murd-"

Izaya was cut off from his taunting as Shizuo kissed the Informants lips roughly. Shizuo pulled away, blushing. "What was that for?" Izaya smirked. "Payback! Now, get out of here!" An evil grin spread across Izaya's face as he teased, "You are so cute when you blush Shizu-chan". The raven haired male walked away after Shizuo had freed him, and called back, "If you ever wan't more payback...call me!" _This game was getting more interesting..._

**Yea, this chapter wasnt very long... but I guess it was good. Wasn't it? Anyway, the smut will come later. Im just a little nervous about writing it because I dont really write stories about humans. So, I would love to hear your reviews and comments! Thanks for reading! **

**~ BlackEmoWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just finished my Death Note story. It is my first Death Note story and the first story I have completed! This story is going to be my second one I complete because hey, I might as well finish it. This story only has two chapters, I'm sad to say I lost my rp partner so I don't have any more ideas. Well, I might do another Shizuo and Izaya story, if anything comes to mind. **

**The Rain**

It had been a few weeks since Shizuo had kissed Izaya in the alley. The bartender sat on his couch, remembering what had happened. "Damn that Flea..." he grumbled as he lit a cigarette and took a huff. "Oh Shizu-chan~" Izaya chimed. "I'm so happy to know that you think about me!"

The blonde turned around and looked at the raven. "How the hell did you get into my house?" he glared into those russet eyes. Izaya shook his head like a dog. "It's raining much to hard outside, and I didn't want to get wet. You don't mind if I stay here until the storm passes... do you?" he purred like a cat.

Shizuo blew out smoke and put the cigarette out. "Fine. But don't mess anything up. And how did you get in my house?" The Informant plopped down on the couch next to the bartender. "I have my ways," Izaya said as he leaned closer. "What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo said as he leaned against the couch arm, trying to back away from the Flea. "I am simply getting my revenge from when you kissed me," the info broker licked his lips. "But my revenge will be much worse~"

Izaya climbed onto Shizuo and wrapped his arms around the bartender's neck. He leaned down and kissed his lips, making Shizuo's eyes widen. But, he didnt try and push the raven off. In fact, he wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist. The Informant slipped his tongue into the larger man's mouth.

"Where did that come from?" Shizuo asked as he pushed the other away some.

"My tongue? It came from my mouth," Izaya teased.

"Shut up. You know what I meant." The blonde pulled him back and forced his own tongue inside Izaya's mouth. With that, the raven haired man snaked his hands up the other's shirt and pulled it off, then pulled his own off. In a few more heated seconds, both of their pants and boxers were gone too, thrown somewhere without care.

The larger man flipped them so he was on top, never breaking the kiss that had become more longing and heated between the two. Slowing, he pushed himself inside of the raven, earning a moan of pain and pleasure. Izaya pulled Shizuo closer and started sucking on the blonde's neck. Taking that as a sign that the raven was ready, the bartender began to thrust in and out, slowing at first.

"Oh..oh.. f-faster Shizu-chan," the info broker begged with a moan. Shizuo began to quicken the pace, going faster and faster. Izaya dug his nails into Shizuo's back and pulled himself as close as he could get to the man who had taken over his revenge. "Shizu?" he moaned. "W-what Flea?" the blonde panted.

"Touch me," he whispered lustfully. Shizuo didn't oblige and reached his hand down and began to tamper with Izaya. Within a few more seconds, they both came.

Shizuo flipped them and held the now sleeping raven close to him. Soon, he drifted to sleep too, the rain outside stopping as well.

***hides face in shame* That went a lot better when I had my rp partner to actually reply... And it's also been a while... don't hate me, please. That was the first yaoi I have ever written, and I promise I will get better because to be honest, yuri discust me and I don't really like it with a guy and a girl. So... bye? *hides face again and goes to sit in the corner***


End file.
